1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for restraining a shell in a barrel of an anti-armour weapon. More particularly, the invention relates to a shell restraining device which is mainly adapted for use with a disposable, preloaded anti-armoured weapon being stored in compartment of a transport box, in order to prevent the shell from exiting the barrel and detonating should the propellant charge of the shell accidentally ignite.
2. Description of Related Art
When transporting and storing disposable, preloaded anti-armour weapons in boxes there is in some cases a potential chance of an accidental firing of the propellant charge and a closely following detonation, if the shell should exit the barrel of the weapon, which would lead to possible fatal consequences. Up till now the related technical field lacks a suitable solution to this problem.